


You Me Her Ass

by MTL17



Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Jack is feeling left out so Izzy suggests he, and Emma, take her anal cherry. Emma isn't thrilled by the idea at first, but slowly get some board with it. This story takes place during Season 2, but no real spoilers.





	You Me Her Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own You Me Her.

"So, Jack's feeling left out." Emma blurted.

"What? Why?" Izzy exclaimed, before thinking about it, "Oh."

"Yeah." Emma said sadly, although she didn't pull away from cuddling her girlfriend.

"It's not intentional." Izzy said softly, "I love you both. I do. It's just that, I get carried away. And you're so adorable, and sexy, and... but so is he."

"I know." Emma smiled softly, "And I think he knows how we both feel, he just-"

"Needs reminding." Izzy grinned, leaning in, "And I think I know just how to do it."

"How?" Emma asked, and then when Izzy leaned in to whisper her plan in her ear her nose scrunched up and she said, "What, really? I don't know Izzy. That sounds kind of gross."

"I think it will be hot. Just trust me, okay?" Izzy asked, causing Emma to bite her lip, but after while nod.

*

Jack Trakarsky sighed as he closed the front door behind him. As a spur of the moment thing he had recently quit his job, when he was on the verge of getting a promotion no less, and somehow it wasn't the craziest thing going on in his life. But it was the thing he had been trying to deal with today, although the problem is he didn't know what he wanted. He'd had an interview today, which had gone okay, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted the job, his old job, or just something different. Although he had no idea what that was. And he was tired of thinking about it. He just wanted to see his wife Emma, and Izzy. Their girlfriend Izzy? They had been reluctant to put labels on this thing which was happening between them, although that seemed most accurate.

Whatever the correct term Jack just wanted to see them right now. Even if they were probably cuddling again, or just having sex without him for the millionth time, which left him feeling jealous and left out, but he loved them both so much he just genuinely wanted them to be happy, even if that meant he wasn't included. Which was a scary thought, because he didn't want to lose either of them, and he certainly didn't want to say it out loud as it might just pushed them away, but it was how he felt inside. However this time he didn't feel like an extra, or an observer, because when he came into his bedroom looking for them he found them waiting for him.

"Honey, your home." Izzy grinned, curling her finger to beckon him forward.

"Hey." Jack smiled, crawling onto the bed and softly kissing his girlfriend.

"We missed you." Emma said softly, taking her turn to kiss him.

"I missed you guys too, so much." Jack said softly with a little smile.

"Me two." Izzy smiled, "And we know today has been stressful for you, so I was thinking you could get a little treat. Something I've never gave anyone before."

"Oh?" Jack questioned.

He smiled, "Emma told me you've been wanting to try anal, but she's just not that into it."

Jack blushed, "Oh, that. I-"

"But I am." Izzy continued, "I've never done it before, but I always thought I would. You know, for the right person. And you guys, are definitely the right person."

"Us guys?" Jack said sounding a little disappointed, then quickly questioned, "How would that work?"

"Izzy has a plan." Emma revealed nervously.

"And you're okay with this?" Jack asked her directly.

Emma smiled shyly, "Izzy is hard to say no too."

"Damn right I am. Now are you in, or out?" Izzy asked, grinning as she got the response she was expecting.

*

About a few long minutes later all three members of the throuple were naked with Izzy in the middle of the bed on all fours, Emma sitting beside her waist and Jack watching in amazement as his wife reached round and pressing a lube coated finger against Izzy's virgin ass hole. Emma had always been very against anal, so watching her pushing a finger into Izzy's butt was truly out of this world, especially as she hadn't insisted on using rubber gloves are anything like that, like Jack would have thought. Not that he ever truly thought that Emma would do anything involving anal, although a lot happened lately which were the stuff of his wildest dreams.

Making it seem even more like a dream Izzy moaned softly in what seemed like pure pleasure as she was anally penetrated and then filled with Emma's finger, and then again when after a brief pause Emma began pumping that finger in and out of their girlfriend, officially giving Izzy her first ass fucking. Or did this not count? Not because they were both women, but because it was just one finger. One finger surely didn't count, right? It had to be something, more. Jack wasn't sure what, just something. He almost vocalise that, although the only reason he didn't was because he was too busy staring at the mind-numbing sight in front of him.

Izzy was somewhat exaggerating her sounds of enjoyment for the sake of her lovers. Her moans definitely weren't forced, but there was some pain and discomfort she was trying to hide for particularly Emma, who had been super nervous for this. It was kind of funny, it took Izzy hours to get Emma on board with this, and less than a minute to get Jack on board. She really wanted to sigh 'men', but then his male ego would have ruined the mood, and she couldn't have that. Not now she was so close to fulfilling an extra naughty fantasy of hers. So she stayed silent and enjoyed the fruits of her labour until it was time to push things forward a little.

"Emma, Honey... can you add another finger?" Izzy asked softly as she looked round at her girlfriend, "I need you to stretch me some more."

Dirty words and explicit instructions normally worked a treat with Emma, but for a moment Izzy thought this would be the exception. In fact Izzy was opening her mouth to offer up some encouragement for Emma when her girlfriend slowly pressed another finger against her already stretched butt hole and slowly pushed inside it, causing Izzy to cry out loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She quickly went back to hiding the pain, but Emma gave her a dirty look and paused for a long couple of seconds before pushing the second finger in all the way and beginning to fuck her with that. It was a sign that Izzy was almost definitely getting an ear full later, but it was totally worth it if it meant she could have both Jack and Emma taking her butt cherry.

When it came time to make it official Izzy moaned, "Jack, kiss your wife."

"Sure." Jack mumbled, rushing to do as he was told.

"Mmmmm yes, kiss your wife while she fingers my ass." Izzy ordered huskily, looking over her shoulder again to enjoy the sight for about a minute before ordering, "Now Ems, pull your fingers out of my ass. Jack, replace them with your cock."

The married couple hesitated for a moment, first Emma hesitating to remove her fingers and then Jack hesitating to replace them, but it wasn't that long before Izzy felt something much bigger than a finger knocking at her back door. Jack was slow and cautious, which was adorable as Izzy had been waiting for this for weeks. Her entire life, if she was honest. And now finally there was someone she loved enough to give this to she was so excited that Izzy kind of just wanted Jack to ram his entire length inside her. But then, he wouldn't be the man she loved, and it made the penetration almost certainly less painful for her, which Izzy didn't exactly complain about.

All three of them let out a gasp when Izzy's ass hole stretched wide enough for Jack's cock to slip through that tight anal ring and into her butt. For Izzy at least it was mostly a gasp of delight at finally losing her ass cherry to someone she considered to be worthy, and either because she loved him so much or because she was just that fucked up, she found she even enjoyed the pain of being anally violated. What was going through the minds of Jack and Emma were a mystery to her right now, but Izzy hoped that they were enjoying it as much as she was. Or more accurately she hoped that Emma would at least find it tolerable, as there was almost no way Jack wasn't loving this.

Emma wasn't sure what to think. Mostly she was horrified by the sight of Izzy's most private hole obscenely stretched right in front of her, by her husband's dick no less, but for some reason she just couldn't look away. Like when you see a car crash. Which was perhaps a appropriate analogy, given that after this Izzy's poor little butt hole had to be wrecked. And yet, instead of insisting that they stopped Emma just kept staring. Worse, Emma found herself pulling Izzy's ass cheeks apart so that she, and Jack, had the best possible view of their girlfriend's anal ring being stretched. Which wasn't new. No, Emma had been doing that before when she had been anally fingering Izzy, except now what was violating her was much bigger than a finger, and because she was using both hands to spread apart those cheeks they were getting an even better view.

Things got even more twisted and weird when Jack slowly began pushing more of his cock into Izzy's butt. Mostly because of the sight itself, but also because Izzy moaned from it. She fucking moaned! And not moaned about the pain or anything like that, but she moaned with pleasure. Well, mostly. The more Emma listened she realised that there was definitely some pain in there, but mostly it was from pleasure, which didn't seem possible. She had always imagined being on the receiving end of this to be pure agony, and gross beyond belief, but here Izzy was loving it. Then again, she might love Izzy, but Izzy had said it herself many times, she was fucked in the head. Although apparently Emma was too, because she found that, and this whole situation sexy.

She still had no interest in being on the receiving end, but Emma found it impossible to deny, at least to herself, that she didn't enjoy watching Izzy getting anally violated. Especially when Jack's thighs came to rest against her hands and Izzy's ass cheeks, announcing every inch of his cock was now buried inside her bowels. Which given the look on his face, and the little cries and whimpers of pleasure coming from Izzy, suggested was extremely pleasurable for both her lovers. Which certainly wasn't surprising for Jack, but Emma was so amazed that Izzy seem to enjoy it so much. Although her amazement became even greater a few minutes later when Jack started gently pumping their girlfriend's ass.

Unable to believe the cry of pleasure coming out of her girlfriend Emma let go of Izzy's butt cheeks and positioned herself directly in front of her lovers so she could get a better look at it. Not that it really helped her to believe it. Neither did the wicked smile Izzy gave her, or the long deep kiss that followed, or Emma being able to feel her girlfriend moving directly into her mouth. But again, it was also erotic, Emma beginning to switch between making out with Izzy and staring lovingly at the other girl and enjoying the look on her face. Then she started moving around so she could enjoy that look on her face, the sight of the bodies of her husband and girlfriend crashing together, and even the anal penetration itself.

Jack was honestly shocked he hadn't cum already. Izzy's ass felt amazingly good. Easily the tightest hole he had ever penetrated, and he was surprised he had succeeded, let alone buried every last inch in Izzy's butt. God, the moment he buried himself inside Izzy's ass. He would never forget it. It, it was probably the greatest moment of his life. Which was something he could never, ever tell his wife, or Izzy for that matter, but feeling that incredible tightness around him, and knowing why, knowing that this was a dream come true, his most forbidden fantasy made a reality, and fuck, how could it be anything but the greatest moment of his life?

Luckily the two women didn't seem to notice just how much he was enjoying this. Which wasn't surprising as far as Izzy was concerned, as he could only imagine how distracting a cock up the ass could be. Not that he wanted to find out. But maybe his wife now did. She had always been very against anal, but she agreed to this, and now they were doing it she seemed fascinated by it. And maybe even Izzy could talk her into it, which was the only way this could get better. If Emma bent over beside Izzy and begged him to take her anal virginity next, just the idea of it very nearly making Jack go over the edge it felt like he'd been on since officially popping Izzy's anal cherry.

That he had resisted for this long had to be some kind of miracle, and he really felt he deserved some credit, at least afterwards, for his fine performance. However even though the past couple of weeks with Izzy had drastically increased his stamina he was only a mortal man, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. All he could really do was hope to make Izzy cum too, and given that he had been gently thrusting in and out of her butt for several long minutes he felt that she'd be ready for a harder ass fucking. Or at least Jack hoped she would, because that was the only way he could imagine making her cum at this point.

So he began gently increasing his pace, eventually beginning to butt fuck Izzy as hard as he'd ever fucked a woman's pussy before, hoping and praying this last assault would make his girlfriend cum, and in doing so ensuring this hopefully wouldn't be a one time thing. Then he lost the ability to care about anything as he suddenly received the hardest climax of his life, his cock suddenly erupting like a volcano, shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep into Izzy's bowels. Oh God, he was cumming in a woman's ass. He was cumming in Izzy's ass. The woman who he shared with his wife. Wonderful Izzy who was taking every drop of his sperm up her butt.

Izzy had been close. So close to cumming herself. Then Jack came, and Izzy thought she was going to go over the edge just from feeling him unleash inside her. Unfortunately while it felt so wonderfully dirty, naughty and forbidden, just like the anal sex itself, it didn't quite get the job done, and all too soon Jack softened and slipped out of her, the man in question collapsing down beside her, leaving her with only a few options. The easiest one was to reach down and finish the job herself, but she was on such an anal high that Izzy didn't want to switch to pussy stimulation, not when there could be a chance of her still cumming from getting fucked in the ass like she wanted.

"More." Izzy whimpered, "Need more."

"I'd love too, but you don't have to give me a minute." Jack quipped.

"I wasn't talking to you." Izzy said, turning to Emma, who was clearly surprised by this revelation, "Please Ems? Please do this for me? Please? Please get a toy, mmmmm, or a finger, whatever and shove it up my ass! I wanna cum that way. Please? Please do this for me!"

There was a long pause and then Emma asked softly, "What do you want?"

"The strap-on!" Izzy said eagerly, "I want you to strap on a nice big cock and fuck my ass with it."

There was another pause and then Emma slowly did as she was told. Which was great, because Izzy thought she was going to have to really talk Emma into this, totally coming down from her high in the process. Or maybe that would mean better, because it would have meant more butt fucking. No, Izzy wanted to cum now, and the sight of Emma slowly retrieving her harness and attaching it while Jack watched in amazement was definitely doing a good job of keeping her excited. To make matters even better Emma got out the lube and coated the dildo with it, which was exactly what Izzy was about to ask her to do so they could get the show back on the road.

Nervously approaching Emma asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Izzy said eagerly, turning her ass to Emma and eagerly spreading her own cheeks, "Fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, fuck me in the ass and make me cum. Please Ems? I need it."

Even though the next pause was mercifully brief Izzy still opened her mouth to start begging again, only for Emma to kneel down behind her and press the tip of her strap-on to her cum leaking butt hole. This process repeating itself as there was another infuriating pause, but then finally Izzy cried out in mostly pleasure pretty much the second that she'd opened her mouth as her girlfriend pushed her cock into her ass. The ass that was full of her boyfriend's cum. Her girlfriend's husband's cum! God, this was so hot, Izzy so overwhelmed by those thoughts that she didn't even care that Emma insisted on anally penetrating her ridiculously slowly. In fact she kind of liked it, because it gave her the chance to savour the feeling, and the thoughts echoing through her head.

It was pretty much the same story for the rest of the anal penetration and the initial butt fucking, because sure, it wasn't the orgasm Izzy had been craving, but it meant more pleasure coming from her apparently incredibly slutty ass, and that was good enough for now. Especially as Emma seemed to really get into it, surprisingly so. Or maybe it shouldn't be that surprising given the suburban wife was much more kinky than most would think when first meeting her. And of course Jack was enjoying the show, his dick returning to full hardness in what had to be record time, giving Izzy a wonderfully wicked idea which she just couldn't get out of her head until she finally made it happen.

Jack had always loved watching Emma fucking Izzy with a strap-on, and vice versa. He loved watching them fuck in any way, but this? This was truly mind blowing. Especially because after he had fucked it Izzy's butt seemed to easily welcome Emma's cock, swallowing every last inch of it without a hint of pain or discomfort from the younger girl. Hell, it felt like there was barely any time at all between when Emma initially pushed her dildo through Izzy's ass hole and the moment his wife's thighs came to rest against his girlfriend's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that strap-on was deeply embedded within her rectum. Then after only a few minutes of Emma savouring that fact Izzy begged for more.

"Mmmmm, fuck me!" Izzy moaned, "Fuck my little ass! Please Em, ass fuck me! Fuck me in the ass, ooooooh, fuck my ass while it's full of your husband's cum. Oh God yes, I want both the Trakarskys to fuck my slutty little ass hole in the same night! Please, oh please, Emma, baby, ohhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me!"

At first Emma seemed taken aback by just how quickly Izzy begged for this, and perhaps just how eagerly she asked for it, but then she grabbed a firm hold of her hips and began pumping back and forth, Jack's wife officially starting to ass fuck their girlfriend. Unable, and unwilling, to help himself Jack move closer so he could see the same thing his wife was staring at, namely their girlfriend's ass hole stretching for the dildo pumping in and out of it, Izzy giving them both the perfect view of it as she continued spreading her cheeks. He couldn't accurately describe how hot that was, he and Emma becoming completely lost in that perverted view for a few minutes. They were then very disappointed when Izzy took her hands off her cheeks and lifted herself up onto all fours, although at least he wasn't disappointed for long.

"Jack, mmmmm, let me suck your cock! I wanna suck your cock!" Izzy pleaded with a loud moan, "Ohhhhhhh yesssss, I want to take it in both ends. Ooooooh, I love taking it in both ends for you two, and I want to do it in a way we've never done it before. So please, oh yes, give it to me, oh Jack."

Practically tripping over himself to get in position in front of his girlfriend Jack then let out a loud cry as Izzy immediately wrapped her lips around his dick at the first opportunity. The dick which had just been inside her own ass, and she moaned. Moaned in pleasure from tasting her own ass. Or maybe that was just from Emma fucking her in the ass. Although it was probably a combination of both, given just how eagerly Izzy then began bobbing her head up and down his cock and noisily sucking it clean. Which was something which actually got Emma to look up from Izzy's ass, although she didn't just look at where Izzy was sucking cock. No, the married couple exchanged a bashful smile as together they fucked their girlfriend at both ends.

While it was something they had done before it had only ever been with their dicks in Izzy's pussy and mouth, or more often than not with one of their mouths on Izzy's pussy and/or mouth as the throuple explorered the various different ways they could have sex with each other. Now they seem to be adding Izzy's butt hole to the equation. Or at least Jack hope they were. Oh fuck yeah, he definitely hope this became a regular thing, because fucking Izzy in the ass had been pure heaven, and from the look on Emma's face his wife felt the same way. And Izzy certainly seemed eager, given the way she had begged for it, and was now sucking his dick.

Izzy had decided this was going to be a regular thing when Jack had been fucking her in the ass, and having Emma doing it right after only solidified it. After all, it didn't seemed she would have any complaints from the Trakarskys, given how hard and much Jack came up her butt, and Emma couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the dildo she was pumping in and out of Izzy's ass. So yeah, this was definitely going to become a regular thing, but given this was now going to be the first of many times that her lovers fucked her in the ass Izzy couldn't help feel that they should end this with something extra special, and she had something extra special in mind she was confident that the married couple would accept without complaint. She just needed to make sure Jack was thoroughly cleaned first.

So after a long, passionate blow job in which she took her boyfriend's cock deep down her throat Izzy pulled back and choked, "DP me! DP me please, mmmmm, I want you to fuck my slutty little fuck holes at the same time! Please? Oh please, please, please fuck me in the ass and pussy at the same time! Oh shit, DP me like a little whore!"

There was a brief silence, and then Jack hesitantly asked, "How, erm, how should we-"

"Lay down!" Izzy explained with mostly a groan of pleasure, although a little frustration to as she had to try and think how this could work in her current state, "Oooooh yeahhh, lay down so I can get on top of you. No Emma, sweetie, mmmmm, please don't take your cock out of my ass. It feels too good. Too good in my ass, ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk! Oh yes, just like that. OH FUCK!"

Admittedly it was more than a little awkward, especially as both Izzy and Emma had to straighten up a little and push her legs wide apart so Jack could slide underneath them, but it was so worth it because once he was in place Izzy was able to line up her pussy with his dick and push herself down it. That turned her into nothing but a mess of swear words as she was truly filled by both the Trakarskys. Because sure, that kind of happened moments before by getting spit roasted, but this was so much more intense. These were the two fuck holes which could be truly stimulated, and to have them be stimulated at the same time was mind blowing. As was the fact that those cocks were rubbing against each other inside her, the thin wall of flesh separating them feeling practically non-existent in that moment.

There were moments in the past where all three of them had melted together to the point Izzy couldn't tell where one began and the others ended. She hadn't wanted too. No, in moments like that she wanted to truly become one between them, regardless of how cheesy that might have sounded. And yet they had never been more one than in this moment that both Trakarskys were inside her at the same time. A short while later Izzy would pretend that the married couple were using her as a plaything, a fuck toy, a way to make love to the other without actually touching. It was hard, but even then she knew the truth, that these two people loved her and were giving her exactly what she wanted, and they were truly becoming one in the process.

Which was why it was very long time before she actually even thought about begging to cum, and the second she did Emma just increased her pace ever so slightly, which rendered her into the same thing Izzy had been before, that being nothing but a whimpering, moaning and swearing wreck. Eventually crying, screaming and squealing were added to the mix as Emma continued gradually increasing the pace until Izzy had the most intense series of climaxes of her life, her favourite being the moment she felt Jack cumming inside her while his wife continued fucking her in the ass, which was pretty much the point Izzy lost the ability to think coherently.

Emma was surprised by the fact she also came. She felt pleasure throughout the sodomy thanks to the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of causing Izzy such pleasure. Also, if she was being honest, just fucking another woman in the ass was an incredible mental high. But somehow, she hadn't thought it would be enough to make her cum. Which she quickly realised was ridiculous, given that she had always cum by fucking Izzy's pussy with this strap-on, but she just, she just hadn't been thinking about it. And her first orgasm was so intense, and came to her so quickly, and she was just feeling so overwhelmed. Especially with the fact that she didn't have time to get over it before receiving another, and another, and another.

Luckily she switched to autopilot and continued pounding Izzy to multiple climaxes for them both, and what had to be at least one more for Jack. Not that she was at all focused on him right now. No, her entire world was Izzy Sliva. Then it was just Izzy's ass, and maybe her cock, and of course the incredible pleasure she was feeling. Then it was just incredible pleasure as Emma became a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate, the married woman suddenly very grateful for the other time she had sex with her husband and this girl, because they now all felt like preparations for this. Preparations for truly becoming one. Oh yes, unknowingly like the other two Emma felt like they were one more intensely than before, which was a feeling she was now addicted too.

It was almost enough to make her seriously considered taking it up the butt too. Except, while that had never been too appealing, Emma could think of another fantasy which was suddenly very, very appealing. One in which Izzy became the official up the butt girl of their relationship, and whenever Emma or Jack felt like fucking a beautiful girl in the ass all they would have to do is snap their fingers and Izzy would bend over like a good girl and give them her most private hole to use as a fuck hole for their mutual pleasure. Of course Izzy was so much more than that to them, and she always would be, but it was a intense fantasy for a truly intense moment.

Perhaps too intense, because even though Emma was able to do herself proud and truly give Izzy an epic butt fucking she just didn't have unlimited stamina, and ultimately she collapsed on top of her younger girlfriend. Thankfully the younger girl seemed just as exhausted, as did her husband, the three of them just laying there in an exhausted heap for what felt like forever before one of them finally stirred. Unsurprisingly that was Izzy, who let out a groan which Emma was struggling to interpret. It wasn't quite the contented sound she was used to hearing, but it didn't seem necessarily unpleasant, and they both knew just how hard Izzy had just cum.

Still just in case Emma apologetically pressed a few kisses to Izzy's back and shoulders, only for Izzy to let out a soft sigh of, "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Emma softly murmured, and then adding while only half joking, "And I love this ass."

"Me too." Jack sighed, not joking at all.

"Me three." Izzy said, also not joking, although all three of them laughed at the alternative take on their signature exchange after sex.

The End.


End file.
